


Parallel Lines

by roguewrld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Bonobo-Style Team Managment, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Rule 63!Toni Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewrld/pseuds/roguewrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni Stark hand picked the original Avengers and they forged their team in blood and cemented it with friendship. As for their doubles? She's not sure how these yahoos haven't gotten each other killed yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it was more like 10 ficlets in 15 days but I got side tracked. 
> 
> This is one I've been wrestling with for a while. The inevitable Every One Is Poly Because Avengers fic, with a always a woman Toni Stark.

Toni heard the door open and shut and reached across the bed. It was empty and she cracked an eye open, annoyed. She hated sleeping alone.

The bed shifted behind her. “Morning.”

“It is not.” The sun wasn’t even up yet.

“It is.” She rolled over in time to watch Steve loosen his tie and toe off his shoes. “Your dancing monkey has returned.”

“You’re not a dancing monkey.” He was in the dress uniform. She loved the dress uniform. “I seem to have been abandoned in the night. Care to keep me company for a few hours?”

“Yes, please.” She watched him get undressed, then slid over to make room for him. “Welcome home.”

He curled against her side and put his head on her chest. “No more PR.”

“Not for a while, I promise.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “You did good, Steve.”

He worked a hand up under her shirt, ran his fingers over where her reactor had been this time last year. “I missed  you.”

“Press tours are very lonely.” She snapped the band of his boxer shorts. “Lose these. You woke me up before sunrise. You better make it worth my while.”

“Arms up.” He pulled her tank top up over her head. “You’re alone. Were you waiting for me?”

“No.” She gave him a shove and he rolled onto his back so she could get on top. “You’ve got to say something to him. I’m not the only one he does this to. Crawling out of Nat’s bed in the middle of the night’s not just dumb, it’s dangerous.”

“I’ll talk to him.” He ran his thumb along the outside of her underwear. “You going to take these off or should I work around them?”

“You’re a big boy. You figure it out.”  

“I think-“

The alarm went off. “Damn it. JARVIS!”

“I’m sorry, sir, but there’s an incident in progress downtown that is outside the capabilities of the local police.”

She tapped into the news feed. Bank robbery at six am on a Monday morning. “Sorry, babe. Raincheck?”

“Please tell me it’s something I can hit with the shield. Repeatedly.”  

It was a comment out of character for Steve and then she remembered he needed to put on the suit with that hard on. “Really sorry.”

* * *

“It’s just after sunrise on a Monday. What kind of mad scientist begins his diabolical plan at sunrise?” Toni meant it as a rhetorical question but the answer came over the comms anyway.

“Someone who can’t spend one more day running simulations and staring at lab results.” Bruce, watching from a SHIELD van, sounded almost sympathetic but no one was shooting at him. “But in my defense, I thought I was only putting myself at risk. I didn’t have a laser that disintegrates matter. And in the end, the early start just gives the authorities more daylight.”

“Straight from the horse’s mouth.” She dodged a beam and winced as it took out a big chunk of the building behind her. “Hawkeye, tell me what you see.”

“Half dozen guys, all with ray guns.” One of the bad guys went down in a heap. “Check that. Five hostiles. I love it when they abandon cover like that.”

“I’m glad someone’s having a good morning. I can’t even get close to them.” There was a strange ringing sound as a blast reflected off Steve’s shield. “We need another sniper.”

Steve was right, they should have brought the whole team, but this had been called in as a standard meta-human robbery in progress. They hadn’t been expecting a disintegration ray. “Make the call. Get everyone here but the kid. Thor, talk to me.” They were both in the air, dodging blasts but she’d lost track of him.

“Lady Stark, Mjolnir is also capable of reflecting these weapons but they are still causing damage.” She watched Thor knock a blast away. The ricochet still ate through the street where it hit.

“Well. That sucks. Stay safe. Try not to cause too much structural damage.” The Hulk was sitting this one out but they were making up for his usual path of destruction in spades. “Widow?”

One of the idiots down on the street had taken cover in the mouth of an alley and Toni smirked when he was suddenly yanked back into the darkness. “That’s two down but I think we’re out of time. The leader just got through the door of the bank.”

“Wonderful. JARVIS, I changed my mind. Call the kid, get him out of bed. I need his-” She never got to finish. A blast caught her in the back. For an instant, it felt like she was being torn apart. It hurt more than anything she’d ever been able to imagine and she had a pretty good imagination. The last thing she heard was Steve screaming into the comms and then everything mercifully went black.


End file.
